


The Gatherer and the Angel

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: BioShock
Genre: Complete, Inspired by Real Events, One Shot, Rapture, Roleplay, Self-Insert, Well...a conversation really, over text message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Splicer has a very interesting conversation with a Little Sister after he kidnapped her. "Markie...what does 'time of the month' mean?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gatherer and the Angel

A Little Sister by the name of Rebecca smiled sweetly at her captor, who was a Splicer named Marcus.

Rebecca, in a sudden act of deviousness, latched onto Marcus' legs and rubbed her head against his thighs in a loving gesture. "I wuv you, Markie," she said to him.

Marcus glared down at the small child hugging his legs. "One of these days, I will harvest you: nice and slowly."

Rebecca let go of Marcus' legs and looked up and waved her finger at him in a disapproving manner. "But den Mr. B would be very—" She dragged out the vowel. "—unhappy and he may even kill you!" Rebecca started crying in despair. She didn't want her Markie to die. "I don' want my Markie to die!" she voiced her very thoughts.

Marcus sighed; he was terrible at dealing with children; and, now he felt bad for yelling at her. "Fine! I won't harvest you, geez. You want a pepbar?"

Rebecca smiled through her tears and snot running down her face. She lifted up a portion of her dress and whipped her nose to get rid of the snot, but the tears were taken care of by her wiping them off with her hands. "Yes, pweez."

"Too bad 'cause I'm dirt poor," Marcus said and crossed his arms over his chest while still looking down at the short Little Sister.

Rebecca started to tear up once again. She rushed at Marcus and started to pound on his chest with her tiny fists in anger. "Why would yous do dat, Markie? That's just mean and yous jus' bein' a meaniepants! Humph." Rebecca turned around and pouted.

Marcus narrowed his eyes at the red clad girl. "I'm a frenchin' splicer who craves ADAM! By definition I'm a meaniepants, and you're lucky I haven't harvested you yet."

"I think yous jus' cranky 'cause it's your 'time of the month'," Rebecca said then stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner.

Marcus gasped and took a half step back, placing a hand over his heart in shock. "I am appalled, young lady! I am a man."

"Yeah, so? Every time Big Sister gets cranky, Daddy says it's her time of the month an' yous cranky, so it must be your time of the month!" Rebecca threw her hands up in the air in triumph.

"Fine, fine. I'm having it. Happy now?"

Rebecca nodded, happy, but her face morphed into a thoughtfulness expression. "Markie…what does 'your time of the month' mean?"

Marcus smiled evilly, he could easily mess with the Little Sister and show her who the real boss was around here.

"Time of the month is when flowers start to grow out of your brains and eat your eye sockets."

Rebecca tilted her head to the side in confusion. "But where is your flower? And wouldn't your eyes be fallin' out if yous eye sockets gone? And how do theys grow back?"

Marcus pat the shorter one on the head in comfort. "Sh, sh, you'll learn when you grow up to be a Big Sister. You'll learn and know for yourself.

Rebecca started to cry again. "But…but…I don' waaaan' my eye sockets to geet eeeaten!" Rebecca started to cry harder and louder.

"Why was I chosen to be stuck with you? What I'd do to deserve this?" Marcus asked himself.

Rebecca sniffled and wiped away her tears. "You kidnapped me when Mr. B was gettin' beaten up by your Splicer friends. Dere's a reason why dey made you the one to get me." Rebecca started laughing. "Dey don't like you!" she sing-songed.

Marcus sniffled, holding back tears. "I'm just gonna go to Eve XXX and release some steam…" He paused. "…and cry. Loads of crying…"

Rebecca smiled and rocked back and forth on her heels. "I feels sorry for da pleasure lady that gonna serve yous."

Marcus smiled and ruffled Rebecca's hair. "Haha, silly child. If only you knew…"

Rebecca tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What dat mean?"

Marcus just smiled sweetly at the small child. "Silly little girl, I can't tell you or else your pretty little head will combust."

Rebecca pierced her lips at the last word. "Combust? What dat mean?"

"Your head will burst into flames! Fun times ahead!" Marcus smiled happily down at the little girl.

Rebecca teared up. "Why must all yous words bes evil?" She sniffled a few times, but shrugged and wiped away the tears. "Ehh, I guess it don't matter since you'll be an angel soon."

Marcus' smile dropped off his face and he narrowed his eyes. "…Damn you, little girl…damn you."

Rebecca giggled. "Yous almost glowing, but not yet. Almost a beautiful angel filled with ADAM." Rebecca kept giggling.

Marcus knelt down to look Rebecca straight in her glowing yellow eyes. "You'll get what's coming to you soon."

Rebecca smiled and sing-songed, "Not before you do."

Marcus pointed to a distant Hidey Hole. "Get back in your Hidey Hole before my time of the month kicks your little arse."

"Fine," Rebecca huffed and crossed her arms. "I was gonna go to Arcadia to collect ADAM, anyways." She turned and skipped away from the Splicer who just lost the one thing that he was supposed to keep an eye on.

Rebecca giggled from inside her Hidey Hole when Marcus cursed, realizing what he just did.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> this was an honest to goodness conversation between me and my friend, Frankie over text message. Scary right XD if it isn't obvious, I'm Rebecca and she's Marcus.


End file.
